goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Henry and June's what a wonderful day journey
Henry and June's what a wonderful day journey Transcript Henry: hey there, It's Henry June: and June Henry: everyone knows what a wonderful day is going to be fun, fun time June: a notebook, where It's written by us Henry: a notebook says that it writes that in the morning, the sun tickles our eyes, you can wash your face, comb your hair and brush your teeth, and eat breakfast, and get changed and take your hats June: and it says that it writes that when It's lunchtime, it will be a healthy lunch, what a treat, then you can have a rest in the hammock Henry: says that it writes that in the afternoon, where you can play in the playground, and when it rains, have a cosy afternoon at home and drink warm tea, and It writes that in the evening, you can sit at the window pane, and the sun has set June: correct, then It's bath and supper time for us Henry: Night is now dark, and we'll ride the stars, so let's start the journey June: yes. that's a good idea. so let's start. Henry: What's a wonderful day journey. there was a wonderful day in this world. June: that's right. there a lot of people having wonderful world of the journey in the sky with clouds and grass. Henry: and there's all kinds of things that they wanna do. they have you smell and breathe to flowers and roses. June: The Sun is also bright planet outside in this whole place. And The Water is nice and clean air. Henry: While there's a lot of animals, insects, fish, and all kinds of things. there's nature, there's plants and trees, there's buildings, there's sand, and there's everywhere on earth. June: Yep, while the only things that we wonna do is to do save fun. and we can sing, dance, play, read, and others we do have. Roy: And what about us?! Boomer: I didn't mean to do that. Deano: Can we also join in it too? June: Why, sure you can guys. Henry: We know you are a nice people from any papa louie game. Franco: Thanks, kids. Lisa: So Anyways, by the time my dad saved his clock alarm Ninjoy: that means i need to get up for a wonderful sunny day with all the clouds, birds in the sky, and some lovely flowers. Henry: In all begins in the story where the birds loving their own parents. June: Luckly that there was a safety beds for cats and dogs in this house that they lived. (giggles) Prudence: One way that someone else is coming to visit to our house as they will see. (Pickle barks) Cooper: I know i can just quite right! (Cookie meows) Henry: Since the day was safe and it's not bad at all. June: I bet we can still like either and be friends together. Peggy: So that's how you would make me feel about it, Huh? Wylan B: And to make sure they brush their own teeth Marty and Rita: and make their teeth clean and shiny! Henry: The Kids have fun playing outside and running trail tracks. And I hope that they doesn't want to get in trouble but being nice to people! June: Yeah, because we know about each other and the butterflies are so cute and adorable. Sasha: Speaking of Fun. Emmelette: Well, most likely before it gets tied up like that, huh? Alberto: Oh, boy. This is gonna be easier than what i thought. Right penny? Penny: right alberto June: well, we, kablam hosts, are going to sing 6 what a wonderful day songs for you. Henry: So Anyway, all of us were doing a kinds of stuff we just had to do. That's because we take cake of each either then what we all thought on our own minds. June: that's right Henry. For now, Me and Henry are going to sing six what a wonderful day songs for you Big pauly: Oh boy. Henry and June: hear it for... Xandra and xolo: your what a wonderful day journey Henry and June: the sun is tickling my eyes, like a welcoming suprise Let's get up, let's not get lazy sit up, get up, upsy daisy Henry and June: come on children, let's get up It is time for washing up don't forget your teeth to brush Even when your in a rush wash your face and comb your hair now let's pick out what to wear To the kitchen, breakfast time Here is your cup, here is mine Milk and juice and oats and toast This is what we love the most Now we don't wanna be late It's already half past eight come on children, let's get dressed Later there'll be time to rest Henry: pull up your trousers, tuck in your shirt June: tie your shoes, put on your skirt Henry and June: put up your hair, pull on your socks Take your backpack and lunchbox Take our hats and lock the doors Skipping hopping two three four Birds are whistling in the tree They are singing, so are we It's the best part of the day Time for us to laugh and play. Rico: Wow! that was pretty easy, huh? Sue: So the people who wants about the thing. Professor Fitz: A quite simply a few things. Henry: And so everybody teaches to learn a lesson about nice things. Willow: and we love smelling a lot of flowers and foods. Johnny: really? June: yes, really, Mr lumberjack. Crystal: But what will they eat? Austin: don't know Henry and June: Well, The sun is high Up in the sky now it's the middle of the day We'll stop our running and our play Snoopy snoopy snoopy snoop I smell lunch, I smell soup We shall all sit down and eat Peas and broccoli and beets Lunch time, munch time, nap time too Henry: time to rest for me and you Henry and June: lunch was yummy, filled my tummy Now it's time to take a nap Take our teddy in our lap One and two and three and four lay our mat on the floor blanky cuddle, cuddley Dee napping time for you and me Henry and June: lunch time, munch time, nap time too After lunch, what shall we do Lunch time, munch time, nap time too After lunch, there's lots to do Perri: Ooh wee, that's great Henry: let's show you what the afternoon means Brody: i can paint a picture of you guys Ripley: i'm gonna see you guys at the playground Shannon: and i'll take photos of you guys Quinn: and send it to print Henry and June: The sun has slowly begun to set but night time hasn't arrived just yet it's that special time of day Where I can relax or play I can go out to the park Watch the robin and the lark While they're cleaning up their nest With every little time to rest I can go down to the stream Lay down on the grass and dream Run and hide behind a tree One, two, three, can you see me? Henry and June: in the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see, so much to do Happy time for me and you in the playground there's a swing Where I sit and swing and sing (Hyper) Up and up, now look at me I can reach a canopy! the carousel spins round and round My feet can hardly touch the ground Whizzing down like a winding slide take my bicycle for a ride In the afternoon I'm free Happy time for you and me So much to see, so much to do Happy time for me and you. (Rain starts) Henry and June: without the rain All: (except Henry and June) oh. June: so, We'll have a journey of our own. Henry: good idea June. Henry and June: we might sing the rainy afternoon song! Henry: that will be a good one. Henry and June: afternoon has come Henry: and it's raining outside Henry and June: we'd better run June: let's go home and hide Henry and June: let's sit by the fire Drink some tea Lovely time for you and me Henry: so warm in there June: that warm drink looks like hot chocolate. Is it? Henry: yes, it is. Henry and June: Maybe We'll go to the kitchen and bake Bread, biscuits or even a cake? Perhaps a fruit salad with Apples and pears So many yummy things to prepare June: these ones, look like the chocolate digestives Henry: you're right June, let's look inside (Henry and June opens the mcvites packet revealing kittens from the mcvites advert) Henry and June: wow June: aren't they adorable and cute? Henry: yes, they are, June, because... it's the afternoon Henry and June: and it's raining some more Let's take our blocks and sit on the floor Let's build a train and drive under the tracks Over the bridge and under and back Maybe We'll read a wonderful book? Let's open it up and take a look A book about daring queens and kings And a magical dragon that dances and sings June: the kittens like that book Henry: June, these kittens are enjoying a cosy afternoon with us. June: that's right, it's the afternoon Henry and June: and it's raining again Let's play with our dolls and toy airplanes It's often fun to stay inside Where we can play and run and hide. Henry: you kittens are enjoying a cosy afternoon with us? June: hope they love it. Cameo: they love it. Moe: where are they from? Indigo: mcvities advert Henry: June, look, the sun is set. Wow, that sun brights us June: wow. Hope: that sun brights us Yui, Amy, Elle and Steven: agree with you hope. June: Henry, we'll continue with the journey, on our own Henry: yes, both of us, without Mr grape. But you and me, will sing the evening song, as a duet. Sienna: that's right, we're gonna film you both Olivia: i hope you both, sre gonna wash your hands, then eat, then have fun in the bathtub and put on Pyjamas, oh, i forgot, brush your teeth and sleep together. Scarlett: rudy, this is going to be great Rudy: romano family, ready? Julep: then let's do it Ember: here we go! Amy: (orange blossom's voice) And action! Henry & June: Here am I Let me paint for you A picture Bluest skies As the sun burns through Into evening Warm and calm Now the dusk is due and welcome On my skin, in my bones I can still feel the sun Soothing my soul And leading me gently Into evening Here sit I In my cozy chair I’ll listen To the world As it drifts in through The open window Music and memories Will fall on my ears Songs I hold dear And I’m happy here With myself alone In the evening In the evening of my life Here am I Days go by And still I don’t see The treasures in my life Now I find My dreams are here around me Every thought, every mood That passes me by Is so precious to me In the evening of my life Evening of my life. Taylor: (bart simpson's voice) cut! Henry: This evening song is make up feel great. Allan: I know i can hardly wait to go to sleep. Akari: agree with you Doan: me neither Henry: can't wait for people to go to sleep June: the stars came up, get ready, it's night Henry: and, we will sing the night song as a duet, and we'll ride the stars. June: good idea, let's ride on the stars, and sing the night song as a duet. Ready? Henry: ready when you are. June: Thanks my brother Henry. Henry: And now it's time to say goodbye to everybody. June: And we thank all of blessing for a wonderful day of journey. Henry: Yeah, I agree with you my best friend, June. June: Thanks, Henry. Henry: You're Welcome. (Henry and June started singing) Henry and June: The sun has gone, the moon is bright It wishes all of us goodnight All the little stars arise Whispering: Time to close your eyes Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug The little birds up in the tree Have gone to bed and so shall we We take with us a little friend Take off our slippers, go to bed Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Time to turn off the little light To rest our heads and say goodnight On our dreams we sail away Tomorrow brings a brand new day Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Our Teddy gets a hug Outside the sky is black Outside the night is dark But here we're safe and snug Our pillows are so comfy, Our blankets are so fluffy And our Teddy gets a hug Dr. Robotnik: So! Category:The Henry and June show Category:Stories featuring Pa Grape